Darkness Souls
by Warlus999
Summary: "A veces cuando planeas una cosa, te sale una completamente diferente. Sabias palabras que cierta paladín tomará con mucho gusto. Tal vez con demasiado…"
1. Prologue

**Título: **Darkness Souls.

**Categoría:** Anime/Manga Crossover » Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o! + Dark Souls.

**Autor:** Warlus999.

**Idioma:** Español**;** **Rating: **T.

**Género:** Fantasía/Aventura.

**Publicado:** 04-20-19**;** **Actualizado:** 04-20-19.

**Capítulos:** 1**;** **Palabras:** 3,973.

* * *

"A veces cuando planeas una cosa, te sale una completamente diferente. Sabias palabras que cierta paladín tomará con mucho gusto. Tal vez con demasiado…"

* * *

**'Dark Souls':** Solaire of Astora.

**'Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!**':**** Lalatina "Darkness" Dustiness Ford.

**Objetivo:** I.P.D.M (Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)

**[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**Prólogo - La Paladín de la Lujuria**

* * *

"¡Si no te conociese mejor, pensaría que sientes algo por mí!"

Solaire of Astora

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Fue solo un parpadeo…

Se revelan las escalofriantes imágenes de un enorme y corpulento demonio de dientes desfigurados que poseía un par de alas más pequeñas a comparación del montón de carne putrefacta que constituía por su cuerpo; y la gigantesca figura de un minotauro que respiraba con fervor a través de su grueso hocico mientras se sentaba en la punta de una estructura en la parte superior de un puente.

… Bueno, realmente fueron varios…

Se nos presentan a un par de caballeros dorados olvidados tanto por sus amos como por aquella pacífica alma a la cual protegían y custodiaban incluso desde la muerte; la destrozada figura de un valiente guerrero que se enfrentaba con el ultimo soplo de su aliento vital contra la monstruosa criatura del abismo, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña presencia de un lobo gris era opacada por la de estos dos contrincantes; y la antropomórfica personificación de la muerte que a través de las tiras de su manto negro revelaba sus mil y un rostros.

La oscuridad poco a poco comenzó a aclararse, y a medida que los parpadeos continuaban, la paladín conocida como Darkness por fin pudo despertar de su profundo letargo…

Confundida y magullada por los más recientes sucesos que seguían frescos en sus memorias, que por alguna extraña razón representaban la caída por un precipicio y el mortal impacto contra su superficie, Darkness se encontró acostada boca arriba con una mirada perdida hacia el rocoso techo de su celda, antes de hacer la acción más lógica en una situación así…

**"¡Hyuuhh!"** Gimió Darkness con tal muestra de placer y lujuria grabada en su rostro haciendo que incluso un rastro de saliva de formará en las comisuras de sus labios.

Recordando con exactitud el ferviente despojo de ser empujada como cual animal contra la base de un precipicio empinado y quedar, como consecuente, inconsciente involuntariamente, la paladín se estremeció agarrándose con fervor el cuerpo empujando y apretando su pecho.

Era excitante…

Los continuos choques entre la tierra y las rocas que azotaron con fuerza su cuerpo, el sentimiento de que alguien fue totalmente miserable para empujarla al borde de un risco donde por seguro moriría, y el deseado placer de verse reducida a tal nivel; sin duda hicieron un maravilloso trabajo.

Pero ya terminando con aquellas emociones, Darkness lentamente se puso de pie; no para sentir con exactitud el crujir de sus articulaciones y el flexionar de sus adoloridos músculos, en lo absoluto; antes de explorar con la mirada su alrededor.

Al parecer estaba encerrada en alguna especie de celda subterránea, una con gruesas y altas paredes de piedra polvorientas y un suelo de tierra áspera por la cual transitaba una que otra rata. Las rejas oxidadas por la gran cantidad de tiempo sin usarse, así como la misma puerta metálica en uno de los costados de la reja; Darkness comenzó a hacerse varias preguntas mentales de acuerdo con su situación actual.

¿Dónde estaba?

La más obvia y la que por supuesto dejaría de ser importante cuando le quiten toda su dignidad y voluntad.

¿Por qué la habían traído aquí?

Pronto lo sabría cuando sus nuevos amos… sus captores comiencen a interrogarla a través de los medios más viles y crueles.

¿La dejarían ir cuando obtuvieran lo que querían?

Seguramente no, dejar ir a una aventurera con un historial como el suyo que al mismo tiempo era una noble de alto prestigio luego de haber abusado de su cuerpo y mente no parecía el modus operandi de los típicos secuestradores.

… para asegurarse no les diría nada…

Ya respondidas cada una de sus cuestiones y planear sus siguientes… am… siete años de esclavitud, Darkness se devolvió a su posición inicial antes de que despertara, empujando levemente su pecho hacia arriba y abriendo sutilmente sus piernas; preparada y lista para su inevitable destino a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y fingía seguir inconsciente.

…

¿Debería quitarse la armadura para así sus captores saltaran directamente a la acción?

Mmmm…

…

No, quería disgustar la sensación de verse desvestida brutalmente por ellos.

…

Los segundos pasaron al igual que los minutos, y Darkness permanecía completamente inmóvil. Y mientras repasaba minuciosamente cada una de las típicas frases que les daría a sus captores, Darkness no le prestó la suficiente atención a cierto traga luz presente en el techo de su celda, del cual cierto caballero medieval hacia acto de presencia.

Confundido por cada una de las acciones de la paladín, el no-muerto de Astora solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de arrojar por el agujero el cadáver de uno de los carceleros del 'Refugio de los No-Muertos'.

Limpiándose las manos ya satisfecho por su trabajo, el caballero se levantó listo para ir a la siguiente celda y…

**"¡Juro por el honorable nombre de la diosa Eris que no te diré nada de nada mugrienta escoria de la humanidad!" **Gritó Darkness, aun sin abrir los ojos, golpeando; sin obvia fuerza; y empujando; igual sin obvia fuerza ya que no lo levantaba ni un milímetro; el cadáver que había caído sobre ella

El no-muerto de Astora solo pudo, por alguna extraña razón; estremecerse de miedo; algo imposible debido a su condición; ante el potente grito de la paladín que pataleaba contra el cadáver poseyendo un rostro sonrojado y sonriente.

Vaya que la maldición de la Señal Oscura deshumanizaba seriamente a la gente.

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Durante siglos, o incluso hasta milenios; se ha dicho que estas tierras estaban malditas.

Decir que aquí solo el fuerte sobrevive es quedarse simplemente cortos; los monstruos más débiles estaban a un nivel totalmente superior al de los aventureros más débiles, y sus diferentes estrechos que confundían enormemente a aquellos que no disponían de un mapa o guía adecuado eran víctimas de los monstruos ya acostumbrados a este ambiente.

Se dice que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente capaz de llegar al final del camino y regresar, vivo, para contarlo.

Para muchos, la decisión de siquiera entrar a estos lugares era un completo suicido o una locura sin precedentes.

Pero para Kazuma; Bazuma para la mayoría; esto eran simplemente disparates.

¿Razones? Había muchas. El hecho de que este mundo te sorprenda por cada historia que se contaba, por más fabulosa o shōnen que sea; siempre te regresaba un golpe en la cara con el nombre de 'realidad'.

Fue por estos hechos que él ni se inmutó cuando Darkness anunció la noche pasada que iría a dichas tierras; las cuales ya tenían nombre y eran propiedad del reino, e incluso había personas ya viviendo ahí; para irse por lo menos una temporada.

Obviamente Megumin y Aqua no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero allá ellas se dijo. Darkness no tenía el suficiente coraje para desaparecer todo un mes, y menos para adentrarse a unos bosques donde supuestamente te matarían sin dudarlo.

Él lo había experimentado de primera mano…

Tal vez sería masoquista, pero no una loca…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que tuvo esos pensamientos, y sinceramente la potente asfixia de parte de Aqua a su delicado cuello no era de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

**"¡Pequeño demonio!"** Gritó la proclamada diosa del agua ahorcando a Kazuma como a cierto preadolescente de piel amarilla americano.

**"¡Suéltame diosa inútil, que estas llegando a ahorcarme enserio!"**

**"¡Esa es mi intención Hiki-NEET!"**

Megumin miraba esta situación en silencio al mismo tiempo que el padre de la desaparecida; el cabeza de la familia Dustiness, Ignis Dustiness Ford; observaba desde su asiento la infantil pelea de ambos fundadores del mini-grupo de su hija.

Luego de que la semana se cumpliera desde que Darkness partiera a los 'Shaded Woods'; vaya nombre más original, opino anteriormente el líder no-oficial del grupo; Kazuma había logrado calmar con esfuerzos la ira de las dos de sus compañeras al convencerlas de que seguramente Darkness regresó a su casa y mintió sobre dicho viaje al igual que lo hizo en el pasado.

El hecho de que el padre de Darkness viniera en una visita sorpresa a su hogar claramente confundido sobre dicha presencia de su hija en su mansión, llevo a que Aqua llegara ahorcar a Kazuma por tales actos descargando todos los tormentos de los dioses sobre él.

**"¡Aggh aggh aggh aggh!"**

**"¡Muere maldito!"** Gritó con furia la peli azul antes de sentir como ciertos incisivos se hundían en el dorso de su mano **"¡Auh! ¡¿Acabas de morderme desgraciado Hiki-NEET?!"** Aclamó con asco viendo su mano como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad crónica transmisible.

**"¡Eso es para enseñarte nunca volver a tratar de matarme, falsificación de diosa!"** Exclamó Kazuma sobándose con cuidado las marcas aun latentes de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que Aqua bufaba claramente ofendida.

**"¡Voy a matarte!"** Y empezando nuevamente a pelear con Kazuma embistiéndolo contra el suelo, ambos aventureros por excelencia comenzaron a matarse a puños y dientes.

**"¡Ya basta los dos!"** Gritó el Dustiness absolutamente enojado por el comportamiento de los dos haciendo que por fin se detuvieran y se separaran para luego verlo **"¿Y ahora que planean hacer para recuperar a mi hija? No olviden que como su responsabilidad es su deber traerla de vuelta por no haberla detenido en primer lugar"** Agregó antes de que Kazuma o Aqua pudieran refutar contra sus órdenes.

**"Siendo honestos señor, ella no se hubiera detenido ni siquiera si hubiera hecho algo"** Dijo Kazuma con completa verdad y expectativa.

Tenía razón. Todos sabían que él la tenía. Pero eso no detuvo al Dustiness.

**"No me importa, al menos tuvieron que hacer un mínimo intento por detenerla, y viendo su pelea anterior, ya deduje que no lo hicieron"**

Kazuma apretó los dientes. No le malinterpreten, valoraba a Darkness, la consideraba casi como un miembro más de su extraña y loca familia; pero vaya que aún no estaba listo para aguantar cada una de las payasadas de sus compañeras y menos de una como Darkness.

**"No. Que ella se arregle sola. Si pudo adentrarse en este embrollo puede salir de el"** Respondió sin vacilar haciendo que Megumin y Aqua lo observaran con una mirada que reflejaba la clase de monstruo que era.

**"¡Este hombre! ¿Planeas abandonar a nuestra compañera de aventuras cuando podría estar en dificultades?"** Replicó Megumin con ira debatiéndose entre saltar contra su compañero o siquiera lanzarle una Explosión en su rostro inmutable.

"**Si. En realidad, planeo conseguir a una mejor vanguardia. Quizás una que tenga sentido común"** Agregó Kazuma sin ningún atavismo de piedad.

**"¿¡Y si digo que iremos yo y Aqua solas a buscar a Darkness!?"**

**"Por mi está bien. De hecho, tendría la casa para mí sólo. Y buscaría también a una nueva sanadora y a una maga de verdad"**

**"¡Hijo de…!"**

La discusión continuó por un rato, las palabras y contradicciones que se lanzaban los unos a los otros predecían la larga discusión que el trío tendría.

Sin embargo, el padre de Darkness les ofreció un trato que ni Kazuma, ni Aqua, ni Megumin pudieron rechazar.

**"Vayan los tres juntos a por mí tonta hija en este momento o juro que usaré todo mi poder de noble y político para demoler esta mansión en la que viven y reducir a 0 cada uno de sus ahorros y dinero. Y si no me la traen en menos de siete días, juro que llamare a cada uno de mis contactos en el 'Gremio de Aventureros' para que nunca vuelvan a ser recomendados en una sola misión y sean echados a patadas de Axel"**

Todos se quedaron callados, provocando que el noble con más alto poder económico y político en todo el reino sonriera maquiavélicamente al ver que su amenaza había funcionado.

**"¿Tenemos un trato?"**

…

…

…

Ya adentrados en las profundidades de los oscuros bosques, tanto que la luz ya no se podía distinguir; los tres miembros que lograron derrotar a más de tres 'Generales Demonio' vieron con una mirada oscura y una expresión vacía el objeto que yacía a sus pies, iluminado por el trío de hogueras que traían.

Era la mochila de provisiones de Darkness. Destruida en pedazos y toda la cantidad significativa de comida desparramada por el suelo formando una delgada línea de víveres hacía la oscuridad de un enorme precipicio.

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"… Fuck"**

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Ya habiéndose relajado y comprendido la situación en la que estaba; por suerte a tiempo antes que comenzara algo más… ehem… intimo con el cadáver; Darkness miro con recelo la delgada y oxidada llave para luego introducirla en la cerradura de la puerta metálica y que, con unos cuantos crackeos chirriantes, abriera la única salida hacia su libertad.

Abandonando la idea de quedarse debido a la posibilidad de que todo lugar este muerto y no sea la guarida de un par de secuestradores y torturadores; la paladín suspiro sin evitar imaginarse el castigo que recibiría si su hipótesis estuviera incorrecta y que puso una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a correr por los angostos pasillos infectados de mugre.

Con su sombra yendo y viniendo a medida que las antorchas pasaban por su derecha, Darkness dobló con rapidez la oscura esquina que se encontraba al final del pasillo, topándose de frente con algo que seguramente dejaría a uno más que helado.

Era la figura de una persona, una que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de distinción sexual ya que técnicamente la carne roja que recorría cada centímetro de su desnuda piel no era señal muy buena de este hecho. Estaba parada en uno de los costados del nuevo pasillo por el que había entrado la paladín. Pero lo más perturbador, es que estaba en una posición que la hacía parecer como si estuviera llorando.

Darkness, solo miró con un rostro neutral al no-muerto que tenía delante de ella antes de seguir por su camino. No tenía tiempo para distraerse en simples no-muertos, en especial si estos no tenían ninguna clase de arma o magia a su disposición.

Ya segura de que este lugar estaba aparentemente muerto, y por las múltiples celdas llenas de varios otros no-muertos refutando su primera teoría, Darkness no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción al ver que no había sido secuestrada por ningún bandido o instigador de los aventureros.

Vaya decepción…

Pasando por el lado de otro de los no-muertos, que este tenía la cabeza contra la pared como si estuviera jugando alguna especie de derivado del escondite; con las manos sobre su frente y toda la peña; Darkness pronto se vio sumergida hasta los talones de agua cuando entró en otro de los pasadizos, estando este repleto de agua sucia y putrefacta.

Este lugar parecía más un alcantarillado que una mazmorra. Algo que no desagrado completamente a la paladín debido a que la idea de que alguien sea lo suficientemente desgraciado para arrojar su cadáver aún viviente a las profundidades de una catacumba era simplemente…

**"¡Hyuuhh!"**

…

Siguiendo por su camino con el metal de su armadura resonando como cual eco por todo el lugar con cada paso que daba, ya una vez librada del cuarto inundado, Darkness por fin pudo distinguir una salida en forma de una brillante luz que resplandecía por uno de los pasajes al final del pasillo.

Con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro ante el hecho, la paladín se apresuró hacia la luz encontrándose de repente con el oxidado hierro de una delgada escalera que, clavada contra la pared apuntaba hacia arriba revelando la superficie y el origen de la luz. Comenzando a subir por las pequeñas gradas de metal de la escalera, Darkness de tapó levemente los ojos ante el repentino brillo que el cielo despejado le proporcionaba.

La niebla rodeaba cada centímetro del ambiente que la rodeaba, y mientras Darkness subía el último de sus pies ya por fin afuera de las oscuras catacumbas, pudo ver el enorme salón de piedra en el cual actualmente se encontraba.

Tanto las paredes como el techo estaban completamente destruidos, dejando en un estado de ruinas todo el gran salón. Gigantes puertas dobles de roble viejo y unos pequeños escalones de piedra se situaban en el frente de su entrada mientras en medio de todo esto, se hallaba un montículo de huesos junto a la pieza de una calavera sobre el polvo al mismo tiempo que una espada encorvada se encontraba clavada a la mitad de este montículo.

Mirando con intriga todo el paisaje que se alzaba sobre ella, Darkness comenzó a lentamente a caminar con dirección hacia las enormes puertas lista para irse de este lugar, no sin antes agarrar del mango la espada encorvada.

Sea donde sea que estaba, algo le decía que ya no se encontraba en los 'Shaded Woods'. Y el hecho de que no pudiera mover ni un solo milímetro la espada clavada en el montículo era solo demostración de ello.

Algo se encontraba mal con este lugar, y no le agradaba…

Y subiendo con lentitud las diminutas gradas de piedra empezando a empujar las enormes puertas con un eco chirriante, la paladín no pudo notar como el montículo a sus espaldas se encendían en unas llamas anaranjadas consumiendo de igual forma la espada en su interior.

… 'Hoguera Encendida'…

Usando toda la fuerza descomunal de la cual negaba rotundamente que poseyera, Darkness abrió de par en par las puertas encontrándose con alguna especie de enorme habitación con forma similar al panteón de una iglesia, estando este notoriamente menos destruido que la zona anterior.

A excepción de ese agujero en el techo por donde…

**"¡AGRH~!"** Y emitiendo un grito absolutamente infrahumano, alcanzando el nivel bestial y sanguinario, un enorme y corpulento demonio de barriga y cuerpo hinchado se arrojó del agujero cayendo con un fuerte impacto en medio de la habitación mientras agitaba con vehemencia el enorme martillo de piedra que sostenía con sus dos garras.

Poseyendo dientes afilados por cada extremo de su demoníaca boca, unos ojos rojos sin iris y las facciones de un rostro más ogro o duende; el poderoso demonio de carne verde solo miro a Darkness con una mirada carente de cordura agitando a modo de pasos tanto su cola como alas.

'Demonio del Refugio'.

Darkness, la cual se encontraba estupefacta ante la entrada del demonio que ahora tenía a solo dos metros de ella mientras el suelo se agitaba con cada paso que daba, solo pudo hacer una cosa…

**"¡Hyuuhh!"** Gimió abrazándose fuertemente antes de verse aplastada contra por uno de los extremos del 'Gran Martillo Demonio' que incluso hundió el suelo debajo de ella, formando así un considerable cráter de gran tamaño a su alrededor.

Otro no-muerto con aires de grandeza aniquilado.

El demonio, asintiendo ya satisfecho por su misión, solo se limitó a retirar su poderoso martillo pensando en irse a buscar a ese estúpido caballero de Astora que se atrevió a atacarlo por la espalda y fue víctima de uno de sus golpes directos; antes de sentir algo extraño…

… no podía levantar su martillo.

Dirigiendo una mirada estupefacta hacia el montículo de polvo y piedra que a medida de los segundos se despejaba, el demonio encargado de que ninguno de los no-muertos lograra escapar del refugio, pudo divisar a la paladín que, babeando grandes chorros de saliva que llegaban hasta el suelo y poseía una cara sonrojada…

¡Sostenía desde el extremo opuesto el mazo de su martillo!

**"¡Si, esto es lo que buscaba!"** Exclamó con masoquismo la paladín al mismo tiempo que el demonio intentaba recuperar con todas sus fuerzas su arma **"¡Estaba algo decepcionada por haber sido abandonada de tal manera en una de las catacumbas más débiles debido a que ni siquiera sus muertos vivientes intentaron asesinarme cuando me vieron! Pero, tú…"**

La mirada de lunática que albergaba el rostro de Darkness se hacía cada vez más retorcida, su sonrojo se hacía más oscuro a medida que la saliva había dejado de salir de su boca. Ahora sí que había enloquecido…

**"¡Gh!"** Y chillando un suave delirio que en lenguaje humano sería algo así como, "¡Ay mami!", el 'Demonio del Refugio' solo pudo congelarse ante las acciones de la paladín antes de sentir como su martillo era liberado de los dedos de esta misma para luego, ella; con una pose completamente lasciva y repulsiva; se arrodillara frente suya e inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás dándole blanco fácil a cada una de las parte de su cuerpo para golpear.

**"¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que tanto tiempo he estado buscando! ¡Un demonio completamente compulsivo y salvaje, uno que no tiene el mínimo remordimiento de rasgar y destruir a los aventureros que se atreven a cruzar su camino! ¡Tu!"** Y apuntándolo dramáticamente **"¡Dame todo el castigo que desees, que todo mi cuerpo es…! ¿Eh?"**

Y arrancándose con fuerza las diminutas alas que podrían salvarlo de una inminente caída o elevarlo lo suficiente para siquiera agarrarse de alguna superficie, el demonio corrió con notorio miedo grabado en su voz contra una de las paredes de la enorme habitación, destruyéndola en pedazos casi al instante. Cayendo como consecuencia por el profundo risco nublado de la montaña, el demonio se fue perdiendo a medida que caía dejando en su camino de huida una diminuta llave oscura y su enorme martillo.

Murió en el acto…

… '¡Victoria!'…

…

**"… no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ese demonio pensó cosas desagradables de mi"** Dijo como si nada la paladín antes de levantarse del suelo algo avergonzada, para luego irse por una de las puertas metálicas del fondo en busca de otros monstruos y/o peligros.

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Lalatina 'Darkness' Dustiness Ford

Vitalidad: 50

Aprendizaje: 10

Aguante: 20

Fuerza: 90

Destreza: 9

Resistencia: 50

Inteligencia: 10

Fe: 50

* * *

**[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**(N/A): **La primera partida y la primera victoria, ah… que buenos tiempos…

Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo pequeño fic que les estaré trayendo desde vez en cuando, es algo que surgió mientras recorría las profundidades y rincones de todo el fandom de KonoSuba.

¿Por qué? No hay un por qué. XD

Así que no esperen una actualización rápida, o continua. Sin embargo, mi inspiración podría incrementarse con un tal amigo "reviewrín" que tenemos acá arriba.

*Guiño* *Guiño*

Como ya habrán notado, el humor aquí abundará en todo su esplendor; y no me malinterpreten, adoro todo lo referente a la 'Saga Souls'. El problema es cuando tienes a unos protagonistas tan jodidamente OP como los de KonoSuba que simplemente me limite a cambiarle drásticamente la esencia al juego.

Por qué admitámoslo, cada uno de ellos tiene un nivel casi similar al de un "elegido".

Al menos las tres chicas del grupo, porque Kazuma… su único factor bueno es la suerte. Y eso aún no se ha inventado en esta cronología.

Pobre sujeto…

Pero tranquilos, que ya me las arreglaré para darles su merecida tunda a nuestra no tan querida protagonista. Que, dando pequeños indicios de subtramas, respóndanme a esta pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo Darkness encender la hoguera si solo los no-muertos son capaces de hacerlo? Tal vez algunos ya lo dedujeron, pero los que no, les sugiero que estén atentos a la historia paralela de Kazuma, Megumin y Aqua, que ahí di la tan oculta respuesta.

Ya sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido.

¡Bye!

Fin de **(N/A).** Je.


	2. Chapter 1

**'Dark Souls':** Solaire of Astora.

**'Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!**':**** Lalatina "Darkness" Dustiness Ford.

**Objetivo:** I.P.D.M (Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)

**[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno - La Profecía de los No-Muertos**

* * *

"¿Qué te ha atraído hasta las catacumbas? ¿Perteneces al clero o algo así?"

Patches the Hyena

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Debió adivinarlo.

De alguna manera debió haberlo adivinado.

Sabía que el destino siempre le jugaba en su contra, que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara o cuanto se sacrificara; al final y al cabo, nunca dejaría de recibir lo mismo…

… La inherente decepción.

**"… Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo, estoy a punto de perderme… Pronto moriré y perderé la cordura… Aún así, quisiera pedirte algo…"**

Y mientras este tal, Oscar de Astora; que cabía resaltar, era un no-muerto; le terminaba de contar de qué iba este lugar a la vez que lentamente agonizaba, Darkness no pudo resistir el impulso de frotarse las sienes.

Al parecer estaban en alguna parte del norte de un reino completamente desconocido; para ella; encerrados en una alguna especie de prisión privada y/o personal, para específicamente albergar no-muertos. Y que, en efecto, estaba resguardada por un poderoso demonio que funcionaba como guardia especial para así ninguno de sus "huéspedes" escapara.

Algo que no tenía ciertamente sentido, ya que cada uno de los no-muertos con los que se había topado eran más débiles que el mismo Kazuma. Y eso era decir mucho…

Suspirando mentalmente, Darkness se puso rápidamente firme y recta balanceando a la vez con maestría el 'Gran Martillo Demonio' sobre su hombro; que había conseguido de ese tal 'Demonio del Refugio'; y el pequeño 'Escudo Redondo Rajado' atado a su espalda; que consiguió del cadáver de uno de los múltiples no-muertos esparcidos por los pasillos; lista para oír las últimas palabras y deseos del tal no-muerto de Astora; que, notándose por su voz, estaba en sus últimos respiros…

**"… Por desgracia, he fracasado en mi misión… Pero quizás vos puedas alcanzar el objetivo que tanto he anhelado…"**

Tal como dictaba su tradición, era una paladín, una de las cruzadas más nobles y honorables de todos los reinos. No venerar la última voluntad de un valiente caballero de la corona como Oscar; por más no-muerto que sea; sería casi como un sacrilegio a todos y cada una de sus doctrinas.

Fuese cual fuese. Ella estaba preparada para cumplir con sus deseos.

Y juzgando a este caballero como un joven no-muerto que no pudo disfrutar de los placeres de la vida antes de transformarse en un sucio sirviente de la oscuridad, seguramente le pediría que se despojara de cada minúscula parte de su armadura para así complacer a su frustrada y reprimida mente de muerto viviente para luego…

**"¡Hyuuhh!"**

…

…

**"… ¿Acabáis de soltaros un gemido?"** Dijo Oscar parpadeando debajo de su yelmo completamente incrédulo de la acción indecente de la paladín que logró acabar con el tan afamado demonio, rompiendo sin querer con sola esa oración todas las expectativas de la misma.

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"… No."**

**"… Am, si. Si lo hiciste. Acabo de escuc…"**

**"No, no lo hice."**

Con el sentimiento de que no debería seguir refutando lo que claramente oyó, Oscar de Astora se limitó a cerrar la boca al ver que no llegaría a ningún lado, y el hecho de que su tiempo de cordura y conciencia estaba apunto de acabarse, rápidamente se compuso en su pose seria al igual que Darkness.

La atmósfera de epicidad ya una vez destruida, se volvió a armar, pero con claras grietas en ella…

**"Hay un viejo dicho en mi familia… Vos que sois el 'No-Muerto Elegido'… es vuestro éxodo peregrinar desde el 'Refugio de los No-Muertos' a la tierra de los antiguos dioses… Y cuando toquéis la 'Campana del Despertar', conoceréis el destino de los no-muertos… Ahora que lo sabéis, mi corazón podrá morir esperanzado… ¡Ah! Solo una cosa más… Tened esto."** Y extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia la paladín, revelando en el interior de su mano las figuras de alguna especie de botella de liquido amarillo y la de una llave consumida por el óxido. **"Esto es un 'Frasco de Estus', los no-muertos lo adoran, puedes usarla para recuperar tu salud y energías. Ah, y esto… es la llave que te da libre acceso al segundo piso del refugio, pero solo la zona este…"** Dijo con voz lenta y entrecortada viendo como Darkness agarraba el par de objetos sin vacilar examinándolos cuidadosamente. **"No quiero llegar a herirte después de morir, así que márchate ahora… Y… gracias."**

Ya dichas aquellas palabras, Oscar se permitió recostar su cabeza en paz al ver cumplido su destino, mientras la arrolladora y suave luz del sol que se deslizaba por el agujero a su arriba, se cernía sobre él como señal del fin de su calvario.

Por fin podía descansar en paz…

…

…

**"Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo salgo del refugio?"** Pregunto Darkness rompiendo en menos de un instante el austero ambiente, poseyendo en sus mejillas un sonrojo avergonzado a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

Oscar se permitió lanzar un pesado suspiro.

Este iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

E inspeccionando de cerca por tercera vez la enorme espada que pertenecía a su compañera, Kazuma solo asintió solemne llegando por fin a una conclusión lógica y razonable a la vez que cerraba sus ojos en comprensión…

**"¿Y qué crees que haya pasado?"** Preguntó Megumin estando a espaldas del anterior mencionado que, arrodillado contra el suelo, observaba la abandonada espada de la paladín, estando ubicado en uno de los lados del precipicio.

Kazuma solo se levanto agarrando con él la espada en una de sus manos, antes de voltear hacia Megumin con una cara neutral.

**"¿Qué acaso me ves como alguna especie de detective? No tengo ni mera idea."**

**"¡Ah! ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué estuviste más de 10 minutos inspeccionando la espada?!"**

**"Trataba de verificar su estado y valor aproximado para así poder estimar un precio razonable y venderla en el mercado."**

**"¡Pero serás desgraciado!"**

E iniciando así otra de sus discusiones habituales en mitad del bosque, sin temor a que ningún monstruo pudiera escucharlos o que alguna clase de peligro pudiera localizarlos; nos centramos en la denominada Aqua que, ignorando con maestría el combate verbal de sus dos compañeros, arrojaba despreocupadamente pequeños guijarros de piedra al interior del precipicio viéndolos desaparecer rápidamente en su oscuridad.

Apoyando a su vez su oreja en la base del risco, Aqua se concentro en escuchar el más mínimo ruido del impacto en señal de alguna superficie…

…

…

Asintiendo con seguridad al ver que su sexto intento entregaba el mismo resultado, la diosa peli-azul se limitó a masticar una de las manzanas presentes en la rota mochila de Darkness poseyendo un semblante serio e interrogante.

**"… Nada."** Dijo sin más haciendo que los dos de sus compañeros; que ya habían pasado a los tirones e insultos; se

detuvieran y vieran a Aqua con una mirada sorprendida.

**"¿Eh?"** Murmuraron ambos parpadeando al unísono.

**"No hay nada. Ni corriente de viento, ni sonido de impacto, ni eco… nada."** Dijo secamente confundiendo aun más a ambos aventureros que empezaron a acercarse hacia la arcipreste, situándose a su detrás.

**"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, diosa inu…?"**

**"Que hay algo mal con este precipicio, Kazuma."** Dijo Aqua con tono sombrío haciendo que el susodicho se estremeciera, era la primera vez que la veía así.** "No hay principio ni final en él, el viento y aire parecen que incluso se rehusaron a adentrarse, y si te concentras sentirás la asquerosa presencia de los no-muertos en su interior… mezclado con mi propia aura."**

Tanto Kazuma como Megumin intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Mientras la usuaria de 'Explosión' creía que aquellos no-muertos eran poseedores de un aura sagrada como la de Aqua debido a su estado de arcipreste, Kazuma obtuvo el mayor de los miedos al saber de primera mano el estado divino de la peli-azul; y en ambos casos, que un no-muerto fuera poseedor de ese tipo de aura…

Si la seriedad de Aqua era signo de ello, este lugar era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

Necesitaban irse de aquí, y rápido.

**"Hay que sacar a Darkness de ahí ahora."** Dijo Megumin con nerviosismo asintiendo de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

**"Muy bien, hay que ir por una cuerda y… ¿Eh?"** Se detuvo Kazuma antes de distinguir la petrificada cara de Aqua que, de un segundo al otro, se había convertido en una expresión de absoluto terror.

**"Aqua, ¿Qué te…?"** Y siendo Megumin interrumpida por el levantamiento de brazo de la autoproclamada diosa, que señalando a su detrás; ella junto a Kazuma voltearon lentamente sus cabezas encontrándose con…

**"¡…!"**

**"Bueno, bueno… están muy lejos de casa, ¿no?"** Dijo con voz divertida la alta figura de una bestia de ojos rojos, teniendo una piel completamente negra que lo hacía asemejar a una sombra andante junto con dos pares de cuernos de cabra en ambos lados de su cabeza, mirando con lujo al trío de aventureros que se cernían a sus pies.

Kazuma y Megumin solamente pudieron permanecer congelados al igual que Aqua, antes de sentir como dicha sombra demoníaca los empujaba a ambos con una patada de tal magnitud hacia el precipicio, cayendo inevitablemente por él.

**"¡AH~!"**

**"¡AH~!"**

La sombra solo vio con una sonrisa de calabaza roja a la diosa, provocando que esta misma se empujara hacia el precipicio.

**"¡AH~!"**

Ya satisfecho con su labor, el demonio procedió a frotar sus manos como cual villano de los 90's al ver con anhelo como su victima estaba apunto de ser atropellada por un tren; para después desaparecer en una nube de humo negro dispuesto a disfrutar de sus nuevos juguetes.

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Y mientras admiraba el grisáceo paisaje que se cernía sobre ella, con las más altas montañas desapareciendo más allá de los horizontes siendo consumidas por la densa capa de niebla, Darkness se posiciono en uno de los extremos del risco mirando neutralmente el aparente sin fondo del lugar.

Sintiendo una misteriosa sensación de déjà-vu ante este escenario, la paladín se encogió antes de retroceder un par de pasos ya libre de esas emociones, esta vez concentrándose en el pequeño objeto que descansaba entre sus dedos.

**"Frasco de Estus."** Leyó minuciosamente de la etiqueta adjunta que colgaba de la boca del frasco. **"Los no-muertos adoran estos frascos… Llénalos con Estus. Devuelven PS… Tienen que ver con las guardianas… Se mencionan en los Cuentos Oscuros: Frasco del Alma de la Guardiana… Vive para proteger la llama y muere para protegerla más."**

Con un brillo amarillento y liquido burbujeante al mismo tiempo que raíces verdes se desplazaban por todo su contorno superior, la paladín lo siguió observando estoicamente antes de…

… arrojarlo por el risco…

A medida que caía, el agudo silbido que simbolizaba su descenso se oyó como cual eco por todos los rincones del refugio. Terminando con el vidrio resquebrajándose como meta final.

No lo iba a necesitar para el lugar adonde iba… ni para lograr su objetivo…

Limpiándose sin arrepentimiento las manos, Darkness agarró con fuerza su pesada arma de roca ajustando también el pequeño escudo en su espalda, para luego dirigirse hacia la punta del risco lista para abandonar este lugar a través del medio que le habían explicado Oscar y Snuggly…

**"¡Ave, ven a mi!"** Exclamó la paladín con fuerte voz que se hizo resonar por todos los alrededores mientras elevaba sus brazos en una pose de vuelo aviaria; o sea, con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz.

…

**"Amm…Tal vez no estoy en la postura correcta o…"** Y dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante estando esta vez por fin en la punta del precipicio, fue de repente asaltada por un gigantesco cuervo que, extendiendo sus patas hacia ella en modo de ataque, se cernió sobre ella chillando con júbilo. **"¡AH~!"** Gritó antes de verse completamente rodeada por las múltiples plumas negras que se desprendían del cuerpo del ave, y de un segundo al otro se viera siendo elevada de los hombros por el cuervo.

**"¡CROW!"** Graznó el cuervo empezando a irse volando por el basto cielo gris llevándose consigo a la paladín.

La cual ya sintiendo el friolento viento contra su rostro y su pesada arma quitada de sus brazos siendo actualmente sujetada por el pico del cuervo, no pudo evitar empezar a repasar los más recientes sucesos presentes en su vida…

Primero, se despertaba en alguna clase de calabozo construido y abandonado por los mismísimos dioses de este reino, con la ferviente labor de detener a cualquiera que fuera poseedor de aquella dichosa 'Señal Oscura', y de que esta misma no se expandiera por todo el mundo destruyendo así la 'Era del Fuego'.

Información que sacó luego de su segunda conversación con el caballero de Astora buscando detalles, y la mezcla de las diferentes descripciones de los variantes objetos que se fue encontrando por todo el refugio.

Segundo, descubría que de alguna manera, se había convertido en alguna especie de no-muerto al poseer la citada 'Señal Oscura' en la parte trasera de su cuello y que esta misma fuera verificada con una par de espejos rotos en el refugio.

Un hecho que no le traía más que malestar al verse rebajada a un simple cómplice de la oscuridad y alejada de la divinidad de su diosa Eris. No podía odiar más a los no-muertos que ahora…

Y tercero; ahora era parte de alguna profecía para salvar al mundo de esta aparente plaga de no-muertos que arrasó y acabó con todo y todos desde tiempos inmemorables.

Humillada, despojada de su virtud, y obligada a servir el propósito de otros, Darkness se asqueo de si misma con tal magnitud que contrasto con el inminente sonrojo que invadía su rostro…

… ¿Eh?

Conteniéndose para no soltar un gemido fugaz debido al poderoso calor que comenzaba a invadirla desde el interior de su cuerpo, debido a todo lo anterior ya mencionado, Darkness comenzó a tener leves fantasías en los que se veía a si misma siendo arrebatada de toda voluntad como el sucio no-muerto que era. Convirtiéndose lentamente en el instrumento sin mente que serviría para los más viles propósitos contra su diosa, y que en un acto cruel y despiadado ella sería…

…

Y mientras aquellos pensamientos mórbidos estaban presentes en la mente de nuestra paladín, en la mente del gigantesco cuervo ocurría todo lo contrario.

Querría arrojarla. Si, podía no ser uno de los mejores sentimientos considerando cual era su razón de existir, pero algo de esa tipa a la que traía entre sus patas le traía mala espina. Puede que fuera por su acalorada cara enrojecida, o esos maníacos ojos que deseaban dolor, o ese rastro de saliva que se le escurría de sus labios yendo a parar contra el plumaje de sus piernas debido a la gracia del viento…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina aviaria a medida que sus plumas negras se tornaban pegajosas y empapadas, y con un minuto de silencio repasando con cuidado sus siguientes acciones, el 'Cuervo Gigante' tomo una decisión.

Lamentablemente, hubo varios factores en su plan que no tomo en cuenta.

Entre ellos, el hecho de que Darkness se había agarrado con sus dos manos a una de las patas del cuervo, en busca de algo de lo que agarrarse y estrujar mientras su masoquismo invadía su mente. De tal forma, que cuando el cuervo libero los hombros de la paladín abriendo de par en par sus garras, Darkness se mantuvo colgada de su pata derecha devolviéndose así a la vida real.

Dos, la extraordinaria fuerza de la paladín, que evito que fuera lanzada hacia los aires agarrándose firmemente de su pata al grado de estrangularlo, al mismo tiempo que hacia peligrosas y rápidas vueltas en el cielo de forma aleatoria y sin rumbo fijo, en compás de sacarla de su cuerpo.

Y finalmente, la enorme montaña en su delante con la que choco con una poderosa embestida logrando por fin quitarse la pesada molestia que, arrojada hacia el cielo debido a la fuerza del impacto, fue a parar a un lugar desconocido e inhóspito; quedando él, inconsciente en el proceso.

Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro…

**"¡AH~!"** Gritó Darkness maldiciendo por una razón a Kazuma por haberle dejado ir sin mas a los 'Shaded Woods' en busca de aventuras, cuando fue ella quien en un comienzo se fue a las meras horas de la madrugada para así no tener obstáculos.** "¡AH~!"**

Por fortuna, mientras caía con velocidad dando volteretas sin cesar en mitad del aire, sus gritos cesarían al divisar entre la niebla una estructura de piedra. Una torre de piedra en especifico, iluminada por el amarillento sol en mitad de la espesa niebla y que poseía un balcón del mismo estropicio.

Más su felicidad fue corta al ver que su velocidad de caída no disminuía y la imagen de la torre estaba ya a solo un par de metros de su cara.

Ella buscaba placer, no una muerte segura… si sabes a lo que me refiero…

La reacción fue inmediata, casi al mismo tiempo que el choque. Darkness había puesto sus brazos sosteniendo firmemente su pequeño escudo de madera hacia el frente de su cuerpo en busca de rebaje de daños, y así evitar su posible muerte.

Sintiendo perfectamente el muro de piedra de la parte superior de la torre romperse contra su cuerpo, al igual que su escudo volviéndose añicos; la paladín fue a parar repetidas veces contra el suelo antes de finalmente chocar de seco encima de un montón de muebles, volviéndolos astilla en el proceso.

Mareada, excitada, y algo adolorida, Darkness miro con ojos cansados su alrededor notando los gruesos ladrillos de roca sobre su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa algo irónica en su rostro, la paladín comenzó lentamente a levantar las baldosas antes de sentir una fuerte parálisis que la cubrió en su totalidad y que la obligó a relajarse en el suelo.

Sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Con la oscuridad poco a poco comenzando a consumirla, la visión de Darkness se distorsiono en varias visiones teniendo como imagen principal el polvo mugriento en el aire, y el caballero de casco de una cerraja con un sol grabado en su pecho.

Antes de caer inconsciente…

* * *

**[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**(N/A): **… Si… Darkness acaba de literalmente pasarse todas aquellas zonas que son consideradas; sin exagerar; un martirio viviente para todo aquel que haya jugado Dark Souls, y aterrizo precisamente en la inolvidable torre de nuestro tan amado Solaire.

**\\[T]/**

No se ustedes, pero yo lo llamó ironía. Ella vino buscando dolor, y justamente eso es lo que no le estoy dando. XD

En cuento a nuestro trío de idiotas favorito… tranquilos, tengo muchas cosas reservadas para ello, y no precisamente de las buenas. Jeje.

Ya sin nada más que decir; excepto tal vez una disculpa para esas… 15 personas, quiero llorar… que estuvieron esperando con ansias este nuevo capitulo; aquí me despido…

Bye.

Fin de **(N/A).** Je.


End file.
